The present invention relates generally to applying labels to compact disks (CDs), digital video disks (DVDs), and the like.
Compact disks (CDs), digital video disks (DVDs), and the like are increasingly used as storage media for content, particularly for music and videos. Essentially, both types of disks have a rigid substrate that is micropitted by means of a laser to store data on the substrate. In any event, such laser-pitted disks have emerged as the entertainment content medium of choice.
Like their predecessors, LP records, CDs and DVDs are typically labelled. The labels are shaped like disks to which they are to be applied, and the labels adhere to the non-pitted surface of the disk substrate.
Devices have been provided for manually placing a label on a CD in such a way as to ensure the label is centered on the CD. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,925,200 and 5,951,819 both disclose spring-loaded plungers that support the disk to be labelled, in operative engagement with other structure of the devices that holds the labels. Depending on the particulars of the device, the plunger is moved relative to a non-moving portion of the device to cause the label to contact and, thus, adhere to the disk, with the plunger structure acting to center the label on the disk.
Another labelling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,446. As set forth therein, the device has a positioning cone with an elongated stock, a flat surface with a diameter greater than that of the stock, and a point on the end of the cone. A positioning plate having a hole in the center is also provided, and a label can be positioned on the plate, centered about the hole. The disk is slid down the stock of the cone until it rests against the flat surface, and the cone is then lowered through the hole of the positioning plate until the disk contacts the label.
As will be readily appreciated from the above discussion, existing labelling devices suffer from the drawback of requiring one or more separately made moving parts, which complicates operation and manufacture and increases costs. The present invention recognizes a need for providing a simpler, more elegant, yet effective device for applying labels to disks.
A device for applying a label having an adhesive surface to a disk having a center hole includes a platen configured to hold the label flat, adhesive surface up, and a hub centered on the platen. The hub defines a variable diameter. Specifically, the hub includes a top and plural legs depending from the top toward the platen, with each leg being biased to a first configuration, wherein the diameter of the hub is larger than the diameter of the hole of the disk, and with each leg being movable to a second configuration, wherein the diameter of the hub is equal to the diameter of the hole of the disk and an interference fit is established between the disk and the hub.
In a preferred embodiment, the platen defines a support surface and each leg defines a respective free end disposed below the surface of the platen and closely spaced therefrom. Retention elements are formed on the legs near the free ends thereof and are disposed above the surface of the platen. The retention elements cooperate with the platen to hold a label between the surface of the platen and the retention element until a disk is engaged with the hub to move the legs to the second configuration. In the business card and full-faced label applications, this cooperation of structure releases the label, such that when the disk contacts the label and the label consequently sticks to the disk, the label can be removed from the hub along with the disk. If desired, plural stays can interconnect the top of the hub and the platen.
In a so-called business card label application, the device includes label alignment trays formed on the platen. Each tray defines a straight wall that rises upwardly from the tray to engage a straight outer edge of a label. The label alignment trays are opposed to each other relative to the hub. In a so-called standard label application, the device includes opposed (relative to the hub) arcuate-shaped label alignment ridges rising from the platen and spaced from the hub, with the label diameter being established between the ridges. As set forth in greater detail below, each ridge is unitarily formed on a respective movable arm of the platen. A radial space is established between each ridge and a central platen island supporting the hub.
In another aspect, a method for applying a label to a disk includes disposing the label on a platen with the label being centered about a hub on the platen. The method also includes sliding the disk down the hub to deform the hub until the disk abuts the label, thereby causing the label to adhere to the disk. The disk is then slid back up the hub to remove the disk with label.
In still another aspect, a device for engaging an adhesive label with a disk includes a platen configured for supporting the label, and a central hub rising from the platen and configured for engaging at least a central hole of the disk. Centering structure is formed on the hub or the platen for engaging the label to hold the label centered about the hub until the disk abuts the label.
The details of the present invention, both as to its structure and operation, can best be understood in reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts, and in which: